Increasingly prevalent computers, mobile phones, smart devices, appliances, and other devices, require a variety of user interfaces for facilitating user interaction with applications, operating systems, physical device components such as sensors, cameras etc., communication features and the like of the devices. Typically, these interfaces involve a graphical user interface. However, in conventional systems, creating these user interfaces is typically only possible from a front-end perspective that is end-use technology specific (e.g., specific to the operating system or application platform that the interface is being created for) and requires a dedicated interface creation applications that are specific to the end-use technology. This conventional process, however, is heavily reliant on and specific to the end-use technology and the created user interfaces or intermediary steps involved in the creation are not portable to a different end-use technology. Moreover, this conventional process requires technology specific skills, is time intensive and laborious. Therefore, a need exists for a novel user interface construction system that is technology agnostic, that integrates back-end processing with the front-end interface, and that is not resource and time intensive that addresses the foregoing shortcomings of conventional system.
The previous discussion of the background to the invention is provided for illustrative purposes only and is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.